Quédate Solo Esta Noche
by Shelikernr
Summary: Incluso cuando mi corazón deje de latir, seguiré amándote con esta pasión que lentamente me derrumba.


Abría sus ojos al tocar la media noche, y ya todo parecía tan monótono.

Se levantó de la cama, acariciando sus cabellos rubios uno por uno para peinarlos adecuadamente. Tomó la ropa de la silla al lado de su lecho, como siempre lo hacía, y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar, no hizo más que mirarse al espejo. Su piel pálida, sus ojos rosados que no perdían el brillo, sus labios húmedos... sus mejillas, sin color. Al bajar, podía notarse perfectamente las marcas de colmillos en su piel. Cuatro pares de cada lado, como si fuesen pequeños agujeros para piercings. Tocó cada una de ellas, sintiendo la piel suave y blanda a su alrededor. El dolor era tan casual, tan constante, que si se tocaba apenas sentía una suave caricia. Su cuerpo estaba anestesiado por tanto dolor, y su interior ya lo había asimilado como algo normal. Tomó sus ropas y se vistió con lentitud, observando al desnudarse más marcas de colmillos en todo su cuerpo. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, desnuda. ¿Quién era esa chica que estaba allí? "La nueva tú, que lleva más de un año en ese estado" susurraron sus labios con tristeza al percatarse de que sería un año de su estadía allí, desde el día en que comenzó la tortura. Terminó de vestirse y caminó en su habitación, recogiendo sus cosas y doblando las sabanas de su cama.

Sus sabanas y el colchón tenían manchas de su sangre, al derramarse cuando incrustaban sus colmillos en ella. Omitió el hecho de que el dolor en su alma se hacía presente y comenzó a doblarlas sin pensarlo. Al terminar se sentó un momento, conteniendo un mareo ligero. La anemia estaba, literalmente, acabando con el poco bienestar que sentía. Ya casi no podía sentir la felicidad, la tranquilidad, la alegría... todo estaba envuelto en un recuerdo que poco a poco se volvía fantasía.

La felicidad, el amor, el cariño... ya casi se estaba desvaneciendo de su vida como la brisa de cada primavera, seduciéndola y volviéndola a dejar. Apenas podía recordar lo que era la verdadera felicidad, lo que era sentirse querida y protegida. Bueno, aquí estaba muy protegida y ellos no dejarían que le hagan daño, pero solamente era para el propio beneficio de esos hermanos. Ni siquiera una palabra, un roce o una señal que diga "no todo está perdido". Pero lo estaba, y se sintió decaer cuando volvió a levantarse. Caminando en su habitación, una habitación en la que tantas cosas habían pasado...

Observó el ventanal, que se abría paso hacia el balcón. Desde allí, podía mirar las hermosas flores blancas y rojas del jardín, literalmente de cada color que podrías imaginar. Se quedó a metros del umbral, viendo la luna creciente que se reía de ella en el cielo.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Cómo podría ser, que haya pasado un año y haya sobrevivido? Sentirse vacía, pero completa del todo... todavía era confuso para ella, comprendiéndose en silencio. Rezando por su vida y llorando hasta dormirse, así eran casi todas las noches. Nunca una sonrisa, nunca una risa, nunca una palabra de aliento. La felicidad se había ido, y se había llevado con ella su razón para existir.

No... Era lo contrario.

Sus ojos de desbordaron de lágrimas cuando sintió a alguien que ya conocía abrazar su cintura, hundiendo su rostro en sus cabellos. Ya no podía contener ese dolor, quería ser libre, pero su corazón estaba destinado a estar allí. Con cada roce del cuerpo de su compañero, con cada colmillo traspasar su piel... tenía que quedarse, porque no soportaría el hecho de no verlo nunca más. Sin embargo, de sus labios salieron débiles palabras que procuraba callar con todas sus fuerzas.

- No juegues con mi corazón... Ayato-kun...

Ya no podía esperar a que su corazón se quiebre otra vez. Las veces que él la abrazaba, para luego tratarla como si fuese la peor de las blasfemias, era demasiado para ella. Perdidamente enamorada, no recordaba ni una vez sentirse correspondida. Viajando por su mente, olvidando el dolor, se juró a si misma guardarse sus sentimientos en el fondo. Más no pudo, gimiendo su nombre y contándole cuanto lo amaba mientras bebía su sangre... había sido un acto de debilidad. Pero, los humanos eran débiles... y por eso tenían fe. ¿No?

Una fe... que se había ido casi por completo.

- Suelta...me...

Ayato, quien la sostenía fuertemente desde atrás, hundió su rostro entre su pelo rubio y aspiró su aroma. Cuando actuaba así, parecía que la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él. Pero no, porque Ayato solo estaba interesado... en su sangre, solamente en su sangre. Eso no cambiaría ni siquiera en un millón de años. Acarició sus cabellos otra vez con su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos verdes. Ella también los cerró.

- No quiero dejarte ir... la sola idea me parece repugnante. - le susurró él en respuesta, apretándola más a su pecho.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer mientras buscaba alguna salvación a sus palabras. "Vamos, ven y apuñala mi corazón como todos lo han hecho. ¡Da tu mejor golpe!" Gritaba su corazón, llorando desconsolado y sosteniendo su alma que caía a pedazos. Si tan solo supiera, que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero de todos modos nada cambiaría en su relación. Aquello era "el cazador y su presa" y nada más, no podría cambiar lo que le habían deparado los cielos.

- Tampoco quiero que me dejes ir... - de sus labios salieron esas palabras.

Tal vez por eso no se iba, porque era realmente una masoquista.

No podría vivir sin Ayato, no podría soportar perderlo si se iba o perecía. Tal vez por eso, tal vez por esa pequeña razón, ella se mantenía aferrada a su cuerpo como una sumisa. Siendo su muñeca, su contenedor de sangre del que podría saciarse las veces que quiera. Lagrimas cayeron otra vez cuando se encontró a si misma pensando en ello. Ella era una masoquista, por amarlo intensamente y por no ser correspondida.

Aquellos sentimientos no se irían, porque eran lo único que la mantenía aferrada a la realidad. Y tal vez ello...

- ... Nunca te vayas de mi lado, permanece conmigo para siempre. - susurró Ayato, abrazándola con más gentileza.

...Se sienta bien.

Extendió una de sus manos hacia la noche eterna, intentando alcanzar la luna creciente desde donde se encontraba. ¿Tal vez, aquel era él amor que solo él podría darle? ¿Era su forma de demostrárselo? Conociendo sus sentimientos, estaría jugando con ella. Sin embargo su corazón dictaba lo contrario. Amaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada roce con el que acariciaba su cuerpo... cada beso que compartía con ella, que inconscientemente correspondía.

De todos modos, quería que estén juntos para siempre. Una sonrisa de tristeza curvó sus labios, la primera vez en mucho tiempo Yui pudo sonreír. ¿Aquella era la felicidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado? El amor... que él conocía, no era amor. No conocía él amor. ¿Y si también sentía lo mismo, pero no sabía lo que era el amor? Tal vez por eso no quería que se vaya, y que por eso le pedía que se quede para siempre. Quizá solamente no conocía el significado de "amar"

Al extender su mano, pudo notar como Ayato la seguía con la suya y entrelazaba los dedos. ¿Tal vez, también, estará siguiendo la luna como ella? Intentando alcanzar un sueño imposible, cuando todas tus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Un suspiro soltaron sus labios, y abrió sus ojos rosados repletos de pesar y amor.

Incluso si, era sometida a esos tratos inhumanos... lo amaría con todo su cuerpo, corazón y alma.

Porque así es como se vive ahora, en su mundo, donde la felicidad es una idea retorcida del sadismo y del amor.

_"Quédate solo esta noche, por favor" _Susurró ella con debilidad, y él la posó con lentitud sobre la cama. Cerró sus ojos, donde la última lagrima de tristeza y rendición corría por su rostro. Sintió los labios del vampiro tomar los suyos, y no pudo pensar en nada más. Una droga, una adicción, era adicta a sus caricias y besos... y no era bueno.

Pero, a pesar de todo, lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Eso le bastaba para poder vivir cada día, a su lado.

_Incluso cuando mi corazón deje de latir, seguiré amándote con esta pasión que lentamente me derrumba. _


End file.
